Arranged Marriage
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Traducción.Renesmee y Alec se ven obligados a casarse.¿Como podran sobrellevar su matrimonio?¿Se daran la oportunidad de conocerse,y porque no,de enamorarse?Toda decisión tiene consecuencias.Esta historia no me pertence la autora original es sugary spring
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Buenos pz aki empezando con una nueva traducción!

Espero que les guste!

Tambien espero que me haya quedado bien!

La historia original esta en inglés. Para poder traducir la historia, le pedi permiso a la autora original, lo cual ella accedio. Aclaro esto para que no haya malentendidos.

Bueno pz sin más que decir.

¡Disfruten de el prefacio!

_** Prefacio.**_

_**Los tenebrosos pasos hicieron eco en el callado pasillo. La cara de la hermosa niña habia tomado una expresión de unsatisfacción mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, haciendo puños sus manos. ¿Como pudieron haber decidido eso? ¿Como pudieron haber decidio detrás de su espalda?**_

_**Los pasos hicieron eco duramente esta vez, mientras la puerta de madera se azoto contra la pared de piedra. Esto no tenia nada que ver con ella, pero era acerca de el hermano que ella amaba y cuidaba. El nunca aprobaria esa grotesidad pero sus maestros tenian la habilidad para persuadir. Sus manos tomaron las manijas de la puerta y la abrio. El aire se colo haciendo que agitara la capa de aquella niña rubia, las miradas detrás de la puerta se volvieron hacia el. Tres hombres sentados en sus tronos pararon de hablar mientras que dos hombres al lado de las sillas levantaban sus miradas.**_

_**-No-dijo la niña, dirigendose hacia ellos,-no lo haran-**_

_**El hombre que estaba sentado en medio se levanto cortesemente-Jane, ¿acaso has escuchado?-**_

_**-¡Claro que escuche! Y no estoy de acuerdo-**_

_**La niña se puso en frente de su maestro y lo miro a la cara. Mientras repetia lo que habia dicho una vez más, y pidiendoles que olvidaran esa estúpida idea. Eso no pasaria.**_

_**-¿Tu hermano ya lo sabe?-pregunto el hombre.**_

_**-No, pero si lo supiera, estaria de mi lado-**_

_**La sonrisa de aquel hombre se debilito, al tiempo que se acercaba a la niña,-Pero Jane, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Esa seria una gran oportunidad para combinar a las dos familias. Tendriamos más poderes que usar, seriamos estupendos-La niña hizo un puchero y dejo que la flama de disgusto se reflejara en sus ojos,-y ya es un hecho. Ellos estan de acuerdo-**_

_**La niña retrocedio un paso mientras siseaba,"¿Ellos estan de acuerdo?¿Ellos aprobaron que la **_**niña**_** se casara con mi hermano?¿Estan de acuerdo en combinar las familias?"**_

_**-Jane-el hombre que estaba al lado de maestro dijo,-Aro no esta mintiendo. Los Cullen estan de acuerdo. Eso significa que...-**_

_**-...Renesmee se convertira en la esposa de Alec-**_

¿Qué les parecio?

Mi traducción es:

A) Horrible.

B) Puedes mejorar.

C) Me gusto.

Ustedes deciden! Tambien opinen que les parecio el prefacio!

En lo personal, a mi me gusto mucho! La historia, trama, todo! Decidi traducir esta historia, porque me parecio una historia diferente, ¿asi que porque no compartirla con todos ustedes? Tal vez lleguen a estar de acuerdo conmigo y les guste tambien la historia.

Espero que tambien les haya gustado!

Besos! Y espero sus comentarios, no se olviden de eso! Me da animos para seguir con esta historia! Tambien diganme que le falto, que le sobro, como me quedo la traducción.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2 Anillos hechos de oro

_**Hola queridas lectoras!**_

_**Primeramente gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado en esta nueva traducción, en verdad me siento muy feliz!**_

_**Nunca espere tal recibimiento, en serio que estoy muy emocionada y contenta.**_

_**Gracias por poner esta historia como sus favoritas, gracias por ponerme como una de sus escritoras favoritas, gracias tambien por todos los reviews:**_

_**Manhattan **_

_**Roos Whitlock **_

_**Sofia Cullen**_

_**Serena Princesita Hale **_

_**SummerVulturi **_

_**tuacantante89 **_

_**dani**_

_**bellsblommb **_

_**rosecullen**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, bueno aki les dejo este capi, espero les guste, disfrutenlo!**_

Anillos hechos de oro

Renesmee POV.

-¿Qué?-

Mi sorpresa y mi llanto llenaron el cuarto, haciendo eco en las paredes. Mire a mi mamá y a mi tia Alice confundida, me habian dicho algo muy extraño. Eso me hizo sentir terrible y tenia la ilusión de que esto era una broma. ¡No podia ser posible! Pero tenia el presentimiento de que lo era.

-Yo no...tal vez escuche mal-susurré,-ustedes no me dijeron eso, ¿Yo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, me casare con Alec Vulturi?¡No dijeron eso!-

Mi mamá y Alice intercambiaron miradas y no me sorprendio.

-Nessie, los Vulturis hicieron una proposición. Lo discutimos toda la familia...-

-Con toda la familia...-murmuré mientras cruzaba mis brazos. ¿Y desde cuando habia dejado de ser parte de la familia?

-Bueno discutimos acerca de la propocisión y nos dimos cuenta que eso no va a dañar a nadie. Aro prometio que tu no te tenias que mudar pero esperamos que tu vivas en Italia tambien-

Mi mamá hablaba como si hubiera estado planeando mi futuro con Aro, el lider de los Vulturi. El enojo me hacia pedazos. Mi corazón latio en mi pecho con entusiasmo y se sorpendio de las noticias y la necesidad de gritarle a toda la famlia que crecia más y más. Un matrimonio arreglado...¡No!

-Nessie-dijo Alice con una voz pacifista, pero estremecida,-entenderas que es una decisión importante-floto de el piso dirigiendose hacia mi, mientras posaba una mano alrededor de mi,-entenderas que nos beneficiaremos. Nosotros entendemos que estas asustada, pero Alec te tratara bien. Tal vez hasta podrian gustarse-

Hicé una mueca sin decir una sola palabra. Oh,¿qué si nos podriamos gustar? Alice no deberia de estar tan segura de eso, ni de el comportamiento de Alec hacia mi. Ella no podia verme en sus visiones, ni siquiera las de Alec si yo estaba en su futuro. Si yo era parte de su vida. Pero yo no queria ser la esposa de un vampiro que bebe sangre humana, que mata personas y que no cambiaría su dieta. Estaba segura que no lo haria si se lo pidiera.

Nuestro matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso.

-O tal vez podria matarme...-murmuré mientras les daba la espalda para dirigirme a mi cama. Me sente en ella y tomé una almohada para abrazarla. ¿Como me pudo haber hecho esto mi mamá?¿Acaso no sabia cual era mi sueño? Tal vez lo sabia, pero no le importaba.

-Oh, no seas tonta, cariño-dijo mi mamá, mientras se dirigia hacia mi para despues sentarse en mi cama. Yo no la miré, me sentia traicionada,-Ni siquiera lo has conocido desde el dia que llegaron a...-

-A destruirme-terminé la frase,-lo recuerdo, Alec tratando de atracarnos con su hermana, ¿y sabes qué? Podria intentarlo otra vez. Podria lastimarme, ¿porqué no pueden ver eso?-

Mi mamá me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo trataba de alejarme de ella. Fallé en el intento.

-Porque le creo. Aro dijo que ya hablo con Alec y el prometio tratarte lo mejor posible, y yo creo que mantendra su promesa. Pero si no lo hace, Aro hara algo al respecto-

Aleje a mi mamá mientras la veia, sintiendome más confundida aún.

-¿Aro?Asi que,¿tu no haras nada si el me lastima? ¿Solo verias como me mantiene ciega y sorda, fuera de tu vida?-mi voz se escuchaba áspera y deprimente, fría, pero no me imaginaba la situación que habia descrito en mi mente. Si esa situación llegara a pasar, me sentiria aterrada y con un dolor increible pero no por el. Me sentiria asi por toda mi famlia.

-Se que estas sorprendida y se que necesitaras pensarlo antes de aceptar, pero no tienes que crear esas imagenes-dijo viendome mi mamá mientras sonreia cálidamente,-no te tienes que preocupar de nada, solo concentrate en tu boda. Alice tiene unos hermosos vestidos para ti y tienes que escoger uno para que sea tu vestido de novia. Tambien tendrás que escoger tu dama de honor, ¿qué dices?-

La miré para despues ver a Alice que sonreia agradablemente. Se veia tan emocionda y sabia que ya estaba lista para traer los vestidos. Pero yo no queria escoger mi vestido, ni mi dama de honor. No queria ser parte de la boda.

-Yo digo que esto es demete y dificil de creer-me levante sintiendome furiosa al tiempo que notaba que mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimás. Traté de contener las lagrimás, que hasta el último fueron más fuertes que yo, y pronto recorrieron mis mejillas a la fuerza. No podia hacer nada más que llorar y mantener mis ojos cerrados porque no queria enfrentar a mi mamá ni a mi tia con lagrimás en los ojos. Pero queria hablar y decirles que tan mal me sentia, aunque seguramente ya lo habian notado,-Y...-inhalé en silencio-yo...yo no me casaré con el-mi voz era sorprendentemente fuerte, me asobro,-¡no permitire que ustedes decidan ese tipo de cosas a mis espaldas! ¡Yo soy la que me casaré, no será ni mi tia Alice, ni mi tia Rosalie, o mi abuela Esme! ¡Deberion de de pedir mi opinión antes de decidirlo!-

-Renesmee, nosotros...-

-¡No quiero escuchar! Lo único que quiero oir es que la boda se cancela-

Caminé rapidamente hacia la puerta mientras hablaba y cuando ya habia dicho suficiente hui. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, me dirigi hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada. Tomé las llaves de la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la pared y abri la puerta. Corri pero en lugar de escuchar la arena áspera debajo de mis pies, senti el pasto. Se sentia fresco y suave, sin fé. Mis pies no pudieron resisitir lo resbaloso que estaba asi que me cai pegandome en la cabeza en el suelo. El dolor se hizo presente rapidamente y corrio a travez de mi cuerpo sin señal de alivo pero no me importo.

Si tan solo hubiera dolido un poco más.

Alec POV.

Jane me miraba esperandome, su mirada mostraba impaciencia y enojo. Murmuro algo entre dientes y espero a que respondiera, pero sus palabras sonaban ridiculas en mi mente. ¿Una boda con la hija de Edward Cullen? No estaba de humor para bromas.

-Hermana, intentalo despues. No puedo entender tu broma ahora-

-¡No es una broma!¡Es real! Aro y los Cullens decidieron que tu te casaras con Renesmee Cullen, asi que ella seria la Sra. de Alec Vulturi. ¡Emocionante!-grito furiosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Jane no me miro pero vi en su mirada más furia que antes, y eso me hizo pensar, ¿era buena actriz o estaba hablando en serio? Deseo que solo este actuando-¿Entiendes hermano?-Se giro para verme, con esos oscuros ojos rojos de hambre,-Te casaras con la pequeña hibrida ¡y de solo pensar que hace algunos años estabamos a punto de destruirla!-Jane me miro directo a los ojos y estudio mi cara ,que no tenia ningun sentimiento, antes de gruñir frustrada,-¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-

No tuve la oportunidad de responder, alguien toco a mi puerta de repente. Félix estaba parado con una sonrisa pacifista, nos dijo que Aro queria vernos. Jane gruño y miro a Félix con una mirada perversa mientras yo daba pequeños pasos hacia el. Intercambiaron mensajes sin palabras, pero no me moleste en preguntar algo. Mi mente estaba llena de las palabras que me habia dicho mi hermana, las cuales no me favorecian. Y si ella me estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿qué haria? Una boda con Renesmee Cullen estaba mal, ni siquiera lo podia imaginar. Jane tenia que estar bromenado.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, note que otros vampiros me miraban con compación reflejada en sus rostros. No podia entender porque me miraban de esta forma, no encontraba una razón solo...solo la que mi hermana me habia dicho. Aprete mis manos hasta hacerlas puños, y dese que eso solo fuera una estúpida broma para asustarme. Pero mientras entraba hacia el salón, me encontre con un Aro alegremente sonriente, y las miradas de compasion.

-Alec, te tengo una noticia muy emocionante y importante que anunciar-Aro se escuchaba feliz y se veia que no podia esperar a decirla. Parecia un niño de cinco años esperando los regalos de Navidad,-¿Podrian todos exepto Jane, Marcus, Cayo, Demetri y Félix retirarse?-

Escuche pasos y vi que mi hermana y Félix entraban al salon. Pasaron por donde yo estaba y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Marcus y Cayo, para despues detenerse a un lado de ellos.

-¿Qué es?-pregunte

-¿Qué dirias si te dijera que iras a Forks, Washington?-

Mi cuerpo de puso rigido, -¿De que se trata?-

-Bueno-Aro se movio lentamente hacia mi con Demetri atras de el,-creo que lo entenderas cuando veas esto-se detuvieron enfrente de mi y Demetri abrio una caja de madera, revelando dos brillantes anillos hechos de oro. Los anillos llamaron toda mi atención, mis ojos solo podian mirarlos y maldeci en mi mente. ¿Que diablos estaba pensando Aro? ¿Se habia vuelto loco?-¿Alec? Una boda con Renesmee Cullen. ¿Qué dices?-

Retrocedi un paso mientras sacudia mi cabeza. Estaba loco,-No-dije,-no lo haré. No me casare con ella-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-mi hermana exclamo rapido, todo nos volvimos hacia ella,-te dije que Alec no iba a aceptar, pero no me escuchaste. No lo puedes forzar a hacer eso. ¡No puedes!-

-Jane, querida, tranquilizate. Escuche lo que dijiste y ahora escuche lo que tu hermano dijo. Veo que tendremos que romper nuestro acuerdo con los Cullens-Aro miro a Demetri que cerró la caja, me dieron la espalda,-Ellos estaban tan entusiasmados y Alice prometio organizar la boda. Creo que Alice ya ah de ver empezado a organizar todo, se veia tan emocionada-Aro se sento en su silla y me miro nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban ocultando algo extraño,-hubieramos podido hacer uso de sus dones pero...-

¿Qué?-Espera un momento, Aro. ¿Qué has dicho?-lo mire mientras escuchaba a mi hermana gruñir. ¿Aro habia dicho que nosotros podriamos hacer uso de los poderes de los Cullen si yo aceptaba casarme con la hibirda Cullen?

-Escuchaste bien, Alec-dijo Cayo,-si tu vas a Forks y te casas con la niña, nosotros podriamos hacer uso de sus poderes. Podriamos sugerirles que se mudaran aqui y que hicieran algo por nosotros, ¿entendiste?-asenti,-bien. Aro no tuvo esta idea en absoluto. Y...-

-Y yo-, dijo Aro, Cayo se quedo callado,-siento haberte escogido a ti para hacer esto. No pense en ti al principio porque eres tan joven. Pensé en Félix pero pienso que no le gustara a Renesmee, es un poco grande. Y Demetri-Aro miró al vampiro que estaba cerca de el,-lo necesitamos y alguien esta en contra para escojerlo. Pero pensé en ti nuvamente y me pregunte. Tú tienes un poder, muy poderoso y importante para nosotros, pero tambien tenemos a Jane así que pensé que tu podrías ir. Tú serías perfecto. Y ahora que lo pienso no eres tan joven que digamos. Renesmee tiene la misma edad que tu-

Solo pudé suspirar en mi mente a la vez que me sentia engañado. Ellos estaban tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no lo haría. Ellos podrían forzarme a casarme con Renesmee pero me pregunto porque no lo hacen. Aro es mi maestro y el puede ordenarme lo que el quiera, aunque yo no quisiera. Pero ahora el se veia que creia en el poder de sus palabras.

-¿Comó me podría beneficiar a mi?-pregunte curioso. Jane siseó en voz alta pero nosotros actuamos como si no la hubieramos escuchado.

-Tendras que vivir en Forks por un tiempo mientras tienes una hermosa vida con tu adorada esposa-contesto Félix mientras soltaba una risotada. Los labios de Aro se curvaron en una sonrisa de niño, suspiré en mi mente.

-Bien-dijo Aro mientras se inclinaba-depende que es lo que quieres, ¿qué deseas, Alec?¿Qué es lo que más quieres?-

¿Qué era lo que más queria? No queria casarme con alguien que no conocia pero estaba seguro que esto era uno de lo deseos de Aro que no podria cumplir. Así que, ¿qué más queria? No lo sé.

-Te dejaré penasarlo-dijo Aro de repente con tono de esperanza,-piensalo muy bien y hazme saber si has cambiado de opinión. Recuerda, podríamos ser más victoriosos y poderosos- sonrio mientras veia a Jane que corrio a velocidad vampirica hacia las grandes puertas, sus ojos flameaban de enojo y unsatisfacción-que maravillosa criatura, tu hermana-rió,-pero ve a Alec, y piensa. Que no te importe tu hermana, ella lo entendera-

Asentí pero sin quedar de acuerdo. Jane nunca lo entendería. Y yo me casaría con la hibrída Cullen.

Nunca.

Sin saber que estaba tan equivocado.

_**¿Qué les parecio?¿Creen que merezco reviews?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y nuevamente gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Espero no defraudarlas.**_

_**Besos, hermosas.**_

_**Kuidense.**_

_**Y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Porfavor opinen, haganme saber si no le entendieron, que le falto, que le sobro.**_

_**Me haria muy feliz saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Mis hermosas lectoras, ¡que tengan una muy Feliz Navidad! Disfruten de estas fechas con esas personas especiales, y no solo en estas fechas, disfruten de sus seres queridos en todo momento, porque mis papas me han enseñado que no tiene que ser una fecha especial para reunirse con la familia y amigos, con el simple hecho de que esten contigo ese dia ya es especial. Que la felicidad y armonia se respire en sus hogares. **_


End file.
